


Already Home

by plumandfinch



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 02:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11049408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumandfinch/pseuds/plumandfinch
Summary: It’s a two floor, two bedroom in an anonymous Jersey suburb. The first time she sets foot in the place, she releases a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding.





	Already Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Steggyweek2k17 Day 4: Modern Day.

It’s a two floor, two bedroom in an anonymous Jersey suburb. The first time she sets foot in the place, she releases a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding. 

 

“There are too many people here,” they would tell their small circle of friends when asked why they weren’t staying in New York. 

 

“Do you know how many people live in Jersey?” someone asked; she doesn’t remember who now.

 

It was different though. There were trees here, birds. If it was particularly quiet she could hear the river lapping at its banks.  

 

“And this room is perfect for an office or a nursery,” the realtor had said. Their eyes meet after she walks away - too much - and two weeks after they move in, they shift a desk and battered drafting table into the smaller room, back to back.  

 

They find sturdy, mismatched things to fit into the corners, to fill their life. He paints some things to hang on the walls in the living room and she starts to slot photos into frames. 

 

They take turns cooking, sometimes he bakes. The smells waft through the whole place and linger in a not-unpleasant way. She is particularly enamoured of the yeasty remains of fresh-baked bread. 

 

The library in town is within walking distance, a squat building; half modern angles, half stone. She loves it on first sight and charms the librarians, who don’t seem to mind the late fees she accumulates or the awful time she loses a book on a mission.

 

“Hon, it was ancient anyway. Gives us an excuse to get a newer edition.” 

 

They lay in bed on a Tuesday night, fingers intertwined, listening to the birds as the sunset turns the room orange and pink and she lets her breath go again. 

 

They decline to have a house warming - too much - and besides it is already home.


End file.
